


Watching the Weak Become Insane

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Mind Control, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: (A sequel to "A Meeting Between a Demon and Three Witches")There's always that one character who, due to their naive personality, obliges into every decision thrown at them.And that is the malicious intent of a certain demon.





	Watching the Weak Become Insane

_Previously..._

_" **Since you all didn't ask about my name, (and I acknowledge that you saw me as a threat for your first impression), allow me to introduce myself: Antisepticeye "Anti" McLoughlin - the salvation of your cause.** " _

* * *

 

_"_ Anti... What ... what are we going to do with the children?"

" **Well you suck the souls out of them, do you not?** " That menacing grin that made bared abnormally sharp teeth glint in the light of the moon unknowingly sent chills down young Sarah Sanderson's spine as she watched him walk from his perch near the window and stop a few metres from her with his head tilted a bit forward to analyse her hidden secrets.

Even though it was only a few months into their revival (which was due to him, of course), Sarah couldn't help but worry about that nagging prospect of herself and her sisters perishing under the power of the sun. It was almost as if life was going so slow for them all despite time whizzed by.

And as time went by, the worse the thoughts became.

Besides, she cherished having Winnie and Mary beside her for they served as her relatives, the only people she would look up to since they all shared the same blood. 

And all the while, a part of her loathed the prospect of living, to have this ... this  _monster_ rule over them all -

" **You're panicking again. How sweet.** " He giggles in sadistic mirth as he gently holds her chin and lifts her head up so that her wide eyes stared into his. " **And yet, you all are driven by the plan to stay young and beautiful.** "

She feels his power slither through the depths of her mind, picking out the delightful memories that she kept within and showing them to her for his own delight. 

One showed her running around with Winnie and Mary when they were younger, their laughter ringing like little bells as they chased each other; another including her birth mother reading her a book showcasing the terrifying influence witches had on humans...

And one in particular showed her parents lying in a pool of their own blood with a man holding a knife towering over them, green eyes curiously fixed on her unfortunate, traumatised young self -

"STOP IT!" Her cry of anguish broke through the spell and she thrashes against Anti's firm grip; the tears rolling down her cheeks representing the little girl she still was beneath her crazed exterior. 

And he _enjoyed_ seeing her frail and devoid of the bravery; the emotion making him stronger since that was what he fed on. 

After a few minutes, Sarah collapsed against a still smirking Anti, her tears dripping onto the floor and one could assume that they looked like droplets of blood under false impression.  

And no-one, not even her dear sisters who burst through the door and froze upon absorbing the sight before them, could never, ever prevent her from falling down the rabbit hole that she had now found herself stuck in.

After all, it was now true that life did indeed need a little madness.  


End file.
